Prom Dreams, Ever After
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: Sarah unwittingly calles Jareth back into her life, but things have changed on both sides. Will they get the happily ever after they deserve or will a new player rip them apart forever?
1. Coming Back

**Prom Dreams, Ever After**

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer will only be in this first chapter, but applies to all the following chapters. Characters will range from slightly out of character, to completely out of character; you have been warned. This story was written almost ten years ago, and I finally decided it was time to type it up and post it. Hope you like it. ~SG84

* * *

"Now as you all know, next Saturday is prom and I expect to see all of you there." Mrs. Hurston said one April afternoon to her 6th period English class.

Everyone perked up at that statement, everyone but Sarah Williams. She simply rolled her eyes and sighed, causing Mrs. Hurston to add,

"Especially you Ms. Williams."

Ignoring the snickers of her classmates Sarah looked at her teacher, a mask of stone hiding her thoughts. She didn't want to go to some stupid dance where people either get drunk or knocked up. All she wanted to do was take a shower and curl up with a good romance novel. With only a month left of her senior year in high school all the senior activities began. Ordering announcements, invitations, college applications and finishing classes had become the norm.

Sarah was going to go to New York as an intern at a Broadway company. Anything to get her away from home and the memories. They always sneak up on her when she least expected it, plowing over her with a wave of loneliness and sadness. She wondered why she felt as she did. Sarah had done what she had to do and she didn't regret her choice, but she wished it would have turned out differently. She wondered what would have been of she had made the deal, offering herself in trade for Toby. _Jareth._

"Now get your notes out and we'll finish up Hamlet." Mrs. Hurston voice shattered Sarah's thoughts. _Oh well_.

* * *

Jareth jerked up in bed, hearing his name echo softly through his head. It almost sounded like Sarah, but he couldn't believe it. Ever since she had defeated him two years ago he hadn't heard the sweetness of her voice or see the beauty of her face. He had forbidden her name to be spoken in his presence and wouldn't allow himself to look in on her. And yet, he couldn't help but listen for her should she call for him. Deep down he hadn't given up the hope that Sarah would want him back.

Standing Jareth pushed away the soft sapphire sheets of silk from his nude body, preparing to dress and break his own rule. He had to see Sarah, even if she didn't see him. He needed to know if she really called for him, or if it had been his imagination.

_So Sarah, have you called for me?_

Jareth dressed in black tights, black riding boots, black silk shirt and black gloves. Accentuating the outfit was his amulet. He prayed that she wouldn't push him away.

* * *

"How was your day Sarah?" Karen asked as Sarah came home that afternoon. Toby smiled his baby smile and gurgled, "Srrah."

Laughing Sarah lifted Toby out of his playpen before answering.

"It was okay, but Mrs. Hurston began harping about prom."

Over the two years since the Labyrinth fiasco Sarah, Karen, Richard and Toby grew closer. They now felt like a family as well.

"You should go Sarah." Karen replied gently. "You don't have to go for the entire time, but you shouldn't miss either."

"You're right, I guess." Sarah put Toby down gently. "After all, it is my senior prom."

"Oh Sarah." Karen called as Sarah went upstairs. "Your dress we delivered earlier, Try it on and make sure it fits right."

"'Kay." Sarah trudged up the stairs, simply ready to get Graduation over with.

Sarah found the dress hanging on the back of her door, the sapphire silk rustling softly. Putting her backpack down at the foot of her bed and stripped to her underwear and took the elegant dress off the hanger. She felt a curious stirring in her stomach, knowing that she had never worn anything so dressy since the peach dream ball with the Goblin King.

The soft material kissed her skin, making her shiver. Fastening the dress Sarah looked in the mirror. She was taken aback at the person who stared back at her. She looked absolutely regal and invincible.

_Like a queen. A Goblin Queen maybe?_

A knock on her bedroom door pulled her from her musings.

"Oh Sarah, you look lovely." Karen gushed, Toby gurgling in her arms.

"Thank you, but I should get out of it and hang it up." Sarah kissed Toby's forehead. "I'll see you at dinner."

Karen agreed and Sarah shimmied out of the dress, never noticing the barn own perched outside her window.

_

* * *

_

Jareth thought as he watched her change back into pants and a shirt. She had looked stunning in that dress. The color accented her blue-hazel eyes and chocolate hair. The soft material hugged her curves and enhanced her womanly attributes that have developed in his absence. Despite all of this Sarah still had the same spirit, the same fire she had two years ago.

Sarah, once again dressed, sat on her bed with books scattered in front of her. Reaching across her bed she pressed a button on a box that stood on a stand, and music filled the room. Watching Sarah Jareth realized that she wasn't quite the same woman-child she had been back then. He needed a new tactic if he wanted her back. Pondering possibilities on how to gain her attention without chasing her off.

Using his magic Jareth plucked a dappled feather from his chest, spots of brown on the snowy white. _Yes, this will do_. Harnessing his magic again Jareth teleported the feather onto Sarah's pillow and ruffling his feathers he set in to wait. Sarah will be his. She continued working as he studied her.

Aside from her physical beauty, Sarah also had a beauty of spirit that would make her a good queen to him and his goblin subjects. She had a sharp mind for details and facts despite having made a few mistakes in his Labyrinth. A kind and caring spirit was housed within her and would be a perfect counter to his stiff cruelty. Sarah also possessed a strong loyalty to those she cared about and Jareth hoped she would come to care for him.

_Soon Sarah, so very soon._

* * *

"Ung. I hate government." Sarah muttered to herself, closing her government book firmly. She had finally finished the chapter outline and packet, now it was time to jump into her accounting work. Placing the government on the bed behind her Sarah froze. A perfectly formed heather lay on her pillow. Tentively Sarah picked up the feather, noting its softness. Light brown blotches marred the pristine whiteness, being a work of nature.

_How did this get here?_

She wondered looking around her room to see if were others. But no feathers littered her room, pictures of animals and animal figurines having replaced all her fairy tale memorabilia. Feeling an itch on the back of her neck Sarah lifted her eyes to the window, not feeling any fear, only curiosity. Puzzled Sarah looked out her window, the thought of the Goblin King flitting though her mind. Fear that usually accompanied thoughts of the mysterious man were strangely absent and in it's place was excitement.

_Jareth?_

Just then her eyes landed on the form of a barn own, whose _mismatched_ eyes were staring back at her. Delicate brown patches were splattered over pure white and highlighted the hazel and green eyes. Smoothly it tilted it's head in inquiry and Sarah's paralysis broke. Standing Sarah opened her window, wondering if it really was Jareth outside her window.

As she stepped back the owl took wing and slipped into her room, landing in the middle of the floor. Leaving the window open Sarah addressed the owl,

"Jareth, is that you?"


	2. Accord

At Sarah's question, spoken so softly and with tender curiosity, Jareth transformed in a puff of glitter. He watched for a reaction, but Sarah seemed cool and unaffected. She looked at him with her big innocent eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"Hello Sarah." He kept his voice gentle and soothing, not wanting to put her on guard.

"So it is you." Sarah said civilly. "Why are you here? Toby doesn't remember anything, I don't think." She didn't sound angry or frightened, simply impassive. What had happened to change her so much? Jareth decided to stick with the truth.

"I thought I hear you call my name."

"So, this isn't about Toby or revenge?" She sounded surprised.

"No. I admire Toby and wouldn't have kept him and you won by Labyrinthine rules." He explained, refusing to lie to get his way.

"Oh." She said quietly, obviously having no idea why he was there.

"No, the whole event was for you. You needed the challenge and I fulfilled the role you expected of me." Jareth sat down on the foot of her bed. "And I came back because I thought I hear you call my name."

_She's taking this surprisingly well._ Jareth thought. _Maybe she wants to be with me after all._

"I don't think I did, at least, not on purpose." She sat on her vanity chair thoughtfully. Suddenly her eyes snapped up to meet his, and he knew that she did indeed call his name.

"I must have done it in English class." She muttered. "Mrs. Hurston was talking about prom and I was wondering why – wait a minute. Why should I tell you?"

"You don't have to." Jareth replied evenly. "I just wanted to know why you'd called me."

* * *

_Why is he being so polite to me? After all, I did beat him_. Sarah wondered. He seemed to be acting as if her were passing acquaintances, not arch rivals. But they didn't feel like rivals, but new friends. Taking a deep breath Sarah plunged ahead.

"When I was a freshman I couldn't wait until prom, but now I would do just about anything to not go." Sarah met his intense gaze. "I think you and my journey influenced me more than I knew."

"So you know you've matured, but what does that have to do with me?" Jareth asked.

_I want you to take me to prom_.

The thought popped into her head. She didn't know if she dared to voice her thoughts. Sarah had a feeling that Jareth wouldn't hurt her, but did she dare to try for her dreams again? _Just spit it out_.

"Well prom is a week from Saturday and I don't have a date." She hedged slowly. "And if we could get past our differences I would like the idea that maybe you would – I mean might you – damnit." Sarah gave up with a frustrated growl.

"You want me to be your partner?" He asked lightly.

"Yes, No, Oh I don't know." She huffed.

"Maybe you should explain it." He urged gently.

* * *

Jareth thought that Sarah would throw him out, or at least snap his head off. But he was surprised when Sarah pulled her knees up to her chest and began to speak.

"Ever since that peach dream ball I found that I can't stand to dance with a partner unless it's you. I think you spoiled me for anyone else." She sighed. "It was magic. I barely remember it, but I know that I felt special when I was with you."

Jareth didn't know what to expect, but never thought that Sarah would open herself to him so completely. He knew the ball had been special to him, but he didn't know that it had meant that much to her.

"My senior prom wouldn't even measure up if you weren't there. It would be completely boring." Sarah confessed quietly.

"Sarah." Jareth sighed. "I never knew that the dream meant that much to you. If you want me to I'll be glad to escort you to your prom."

"You would? Why?" Sarah asked hostilely. Jareth bit back his smile, knowing her temper would kick in sooner or later.

* * *

Sarah didn't believe her ears or her eyes. Jareth was offering to take her to prom. What happened to the cruel Goblin King that she had known two years ago?

"Dear Sarah," Jareth said pulling off his black gloves, revealing pale, slender hands. "Do you remember what I said to you before you won?"

_Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave_.

Yes, she did remember, and she remembered the look of vulnerability in his eyes. Sarah's heart began to pound madly.

"Yes, I remember." She said softly.

"You know why I'm offering you accompany you to this prom." He reached across and took her hand into his. Despite being a king Jareth had strong, capable hands with smooth, rougher skin than her own. Electricity flowed from him and into her, making her giddy.

"I do?" She looked down at their linked hands. His powerful, pale hands encompassed her small, tanned ones. A symbol of what is to come? She didn't know.

"What does your book say concerning the King's feelings towards the girl?" He asked instead; thumb stroking the back of her hand softly. Sarah fought the urge to tremble, avoiding Jareth's eyes at all costs.

_The King of the Goblins fell in love with the girl, and gave her certain powers_.

Sarah's eyes lifted and searched his and she knew.

* * *

"Yes, Sarah, your heart knows." Jareth murmured at the surprise in her eyes. So far everything was going according to plan for Jareth. Sarah hadn't pushed him away and was slowly accepting destiny.

"But, it can't be." She shook her head and pulled away from his grip. He missed the softness of her hands, but if things went as he hoped he wouldn't be missing them for long. Sarah stood and moved to her window.

"Why me?"

"Why not you?" He countered back. "Why do you doubt yourself?" Jareth moved to stand behind her, close enough to give comfort, but far enough away to not crowd.

"Why do you not believe anymore?"

"You don't understand." Sarah sighed, keeping her back to him. "You're ageless and possess magic that I can't begin to fathom. I'm an eighteen year old high school student who is mortal and has no magic whatsoever."

Wordlessly Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist slowly, giving her a portion of his strength. He was pleased when slowly and naturally Sarah leaned against him, snuggling close like a kitten would.

_Gods, how I love you, just give me a chance Sarah_.

"Let it all go Sarah. You know this is how it should be. Time is all I'm asking for." His lips brushed a quick kiss across her cheek, and he picked up a hint of what her skin would taste like. It made him hungrier than before, but he would hold off for her.

_Time is all he's asking for, it's not a written pledge_. Sarah thought hazily, tempted to loose herself in Jareth's arms. He was so very warm and fit so well against her. She had always known this was what she wanted, a life with her dream. Dismissing her fears Sarah came to a decision.

"Jareth?"

"Yes?" His sexy voice rumbled by her ear.

"Can you take me to prom?" She asked in a small voice. His hands were like hot irons through the material of her t-shirt as he laid them flat against her stomach.

"As you wish, my Queen." Jareth's lips brushed her ear.

_Queen, that sounds nice. Wait QUEEN!_

"Jareth, what do you mean by Queen?" Sarah tuned in his arms to look into his face. His eyes were soft and warm, catching her off guard.

"Just as I said." He replied. "I have every intention of you being by my side as queen and in my life as wife and lover."

"Really?" She whispered. She couldn't get how someone as powerful and as sexy as him would want her, but heaven forbid that she should push him away. Sarah pushed him away once, and she wasn't going to let Jareth get away again.

"Truly." Jareth's head lowered and his lips brushed hers. Warmth flowed through Sarah as he firmly pressed his lips to hers. He was about to deepen the kiss when her door swung open and a gurgled,

"Srrah, Jrrth." Came from the floor.


	3. Getting a Date

Sarah gasped and jumped away from Jareth, breaking the delicate kiss. Jareth turned and saw Toby standing by Sarah's bed, gripping a handful of her comforter to steady himself. He wore a jumper of deep green, his dirty blonde hair sticking up in all directions. Jareth felt a gush of tenderness arise the appearance of the child who had just reached his third birthday.

"Toby? How do you know Jareth's name?" Sarah asked surprised. The boy tottered towards Jareth, big blue eyes staring at him intently.

"Jrrth." He reached up his arms to Jareth and with a smile the Goblin King scooped the boy up into his arms.

"Sarah?" A female voice asked from her doorway. A tall, blonde woman stood just inside the room, confusion and fear on her face.

"Uh, Karen, is dinner ready?" Sarah asked uneasily.

"Yes, it is." The stepmother stuttered.

"Perhaps I should go." Jareth said quietly, handing Toby to Sarah.

"Your Majesty, please don't leave on my behalf." Karen said, surprising him. "You're welcome to stay."

"Excuse me?" He replied, stunned that the mortal know of him.

"Karenyana, at your service." Karen bowed slightly and Jareth remembered. The Underground ambassador to Aboveground.

* * *

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" Sarah demanded. How did her stepmother know the Goblin King?

"Karenyana is the Fey ambassador to the Aboveground." Jareth replied with a stunned look on his face. "What I didn't know was that she was your stepmother. Last I heard she was in London."

"That was seven years ago, right before I transferred to Gulf Corps New York office." Karen added.

"Ookaay." Sarah was bewildered. She moved to sit on a clean portion of her bed, Toby snuggled in her arms. _My stepmother is Fey? So, what's Toby then?_ "Does Dad know?"

"Honestly Sarah. You think I would keep something like this from Richard?" Karen scolded, scooping up Toby from Sarah's arms. "And dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

With that Karen swept out of the room, leaving Jareth alone with Sarah. Utterly confused Sarah began cleaning her bed, putting things back into her backpack. Her mind was trying to grasp how her world had been turned upside down with ease.

"Are you okay Sarah?" Jareth asked once she sat down on her bed, accounting book in hand. He still stood framed by her open window, giving her the space she needed.

"I don't know." Sarah studied the cover of her book, not really seeing it. "I don't understand how everything has become topsy turvy today."

_

* * *

_

Jareth sighed and sat down beside her on her bed, gently taking the book out of her hands. She let go willingly, adding to the list of surprises.

"You should probably know some of our history so you won't be confused." He began, tilting Sarah's face up to his. "For untold centuries, each race has had ambassadors to the others. This helps to keep peace and enrich lives. Karenyana, your stepmother Karen, is the Fey ambassador to humans." Jareth let his thumb stroke her bottom lip, wanting so much more.

"But what does that make Toby?" She asked sitting up fully, gently removing herself from his touch. "Wouldn't he be part Fey?"

"Yes, he is." Jareth answered honestly. "When he reaches the age of twelve he will have a choice. A choice to either stay Aboveground as a human, or come Underground and learn how to use his Fey magic."

"Oh." Sarah nodded. "That way he either gives up his magic or keeps his magic."

"Exactly." He replied. "Underground magic in the human world is very dangerous to both the wielder and those around the,"

Sarah took the news amazingly well, but all Jareth could think about was how that cool attitude would be a valuable asset to him and his kingdom. And a treasure in his life.

* * *

Sarah absorbed the information greedily, amazed at how calmly she was taking the situation. Toby has always seemed special, but she had never imagined his uniqueness to be because of a magical heritage. And Karen, _Karen_, being Fey? Now _that_ would take some getting used to.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Sarah asked. Jareth smiled sadly, and with a gentle touch, ran his hand over her hair. She leaned into his caress, unable to get enough.

"As much as I would love to, sweetling, I have been away much too long." He pulled away and stood, bringing her with him. "My goblins tend to destroy things if I'm away for a long amount of time."

Laughing Sarah asked, "Will I see you tomorrow?" _Please_.

"I shall try to come around the same time." Leaning down he kissed her temple before stepping away. She was disappointed he didn't kiss her lips. "Until then."

Sarah watched as he poofed into his owl form, leaving glitter and feathers in his wake. With a soft hoot, he fluttered out her window and into the night sky. Her heart went with him to his kingdom, leaving a sweet ache in her chest. _Oh Jareth, I'm glad you forgave me for my foolishness. I think I love you._

Shaking her temporary paralysis off Sarah headed downstairs, explaining the situation between herself and Jareth to her father and Karen. She could barely believe it was true, but it was and Sarah couldn't be happier.

* * *

"You can't believe how many people tried to figure out why I was so happy today." Sarah giggles as she and Jareth sat on her bed, she leaning back on his chest and working on her English homework. "They kept asking and begging, but I was a tomb."

Jareth laughed at that, enjoying being able to spend time with Sarah, listening to her day. She was levered against his chest, nestled between his legs in the cradle that his body created. He could see himself spending a relaxing evening simply listening to her talk. She had such a fire, such intelligence, that he felt humbled in her presence.

"Since it's Friday, do you think Toby and I could visit the Underground? I miss Hoggle and the others." Sarah tilted her head around to look at him, hope in her icy colored eyes. "That is, unless it's against the rules."

"No, it isn't a problem as long as you and Toby remain in the walls of the Labyrinth." He kissed her shoulder. "If you leave, then you don't have my protection. The wild Underground between kingdoms doesn't tolerate intruders." _And neither does the other beings of the Underground_.

"Stay for dinner tonight, please." Sarah asked softly, lacing her fingers into his bare ones, spawning heat deep inside him.

* * *

Sarah was so happy. She was spending time with Jareth without being intimidated or bullied. She was simply content and enjoying her life. Toby was also more talkative now that Jareth was around. Speaking of, Sarah's door slowly swung open and Toby tottered in followed by Karen who was chasing him.

"Toby!" Karen scooped him up. "I am so sorry about that, but he managed to climb out of his crib."

Toby stretched out his arms and gurgled at Sarah, kicking wildly. Jareth laughed, shaking Sarah with his rumbling chest. She felt like cherished and loved, it was a comforting feeling.

"It's perfectly fine Karen." Jareth replied. "In fact. Sarah just asked me to stay for dinner."

"We would be honored, Your Majesty." Karen replied as Sarah reached for Toby. "Besides we need to explain to you about prom."

Karen gave Toby to Sarah as she spoke, but was looking at Jareth. Her stepmother was right; he did need to know the human customs. He would also need a sound alibi and a more Aboveground appearance. Sarah smiled at a mental picture of Jareth humanized.

* * *

"I would love to stay." Jareth answered, watching Sarah handle Toby with an expert touch. "As you said, I know nothing about human customs."

"Good. Do you mind if I leave Toby with you? He'll only make a mess in the kitchen."

"We don't mind, do we?" Sarah paused from blowing raspberries on Toby's stomach.

"Of course not." Jareth agreed. "We'll bring him down when dinner is ready."

"Oh good." Karen sighed and left. Sarah continued to play with Toby as Jareth looked on. A warm, bubbly sensation crept up his spine as he watched the woman he loved play with her little brother.

"Do you want to go to Uncle Jareth? Do you?" Sarah crooned softly, moving out of the cradle of his body. Jareth's heart picked up pace at her words_. I would be Toby's uncle if I married Sarah_.

Sarah let Toby crawl towards him, and Jareth settled the boy down on his lap with a smile. The young one curled up against him and quickly dozed off to sleep.

"Wow." Sarah mused. "I've never seen him do that before."

"Do what?" Jareth asked puzzled. She simply looked at him, not supplying an answer.

* * *

"Sarah?" Jareth said quietly, concern clear. He seemed totally at ease with Toby, not like the other few guys that she'd tried to date. Sarah saw the gentle nature he has towards children and knew that one day Jareth would be an amazing father.

"You're a natural with kids. You must like them a lot." Sarah replied absently, wondering what their children would look like. Or, with him being who knows how old, did he already have kids?

"I have to with my job." He replied easily. "I've always wanted children, but I haven't been able to have any."

"Why?" She grew extremely curious.

"Fey are a passionate people, so to ensure we don't have any stray offspring, we can't procreate with anyone with anyone until we meet our destined ones." The Goblin King shifted so that Toby lay on the bed and not him.

"So you and I - ?" Sarah asked, strangely excited about the prospect.

"Yes Sarah, but I won't push this." He stood and crouched so she was elevated slightly higher than he was. "I want to make memories, court you, get to know you. I want all of you."

Sarah knew at that exact moment how much Jareth loved her, how much he respected her. A comfortable silence fell, only to be broken by,

"Dinner!"

* * *

"That's a lovely idea, Your Majesty." Karen gushed. "I don't mind if Sarah and Toby go with you for the weekend."

"Please call me Jareth; after all, we'll be family." Jareth said lightly as he watched Toby dribble mashed potatoes everywhere. "No wonder he got along so well with my goblins, he's as messy as they are."

That garnered laughter from everyone and for the first time Jareth felt like he belonged. He felt encompassed by the love that radiated off everyone, secure in a warm bubble.

"I'm afraid all children are like that, and Toby is more behaved than most." Sarah commented drily.

"Ah, his breeding shows. After all, young Fey are extremely developed and mature." Jareth nodded, glancing at the kitchen clock. Ten-thirty at night, his time Aboveground for the day nearly gone. He suppressed a sigh, knowing in about twelve hours Sarah and Toby would be visiting him.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I really must go. My window to be here is almost closed." Jareth stood, the others following suit. "The dinner was entertaining Karen. Sarah, may I speak to you?"

"Sure." Sarah followed him out to the back patio.

_

* * *

_

What does he want to talk about?

Sarah wondered as he led the way to the back patio, admiring the view of his lean body from behind. His cream poets shirt hung loosely about his upper torso until it became tucked into his dark grey tights that outlined a pert and firm butt leading to well muscled legs with feet encased in high black riding boots. As he walked he pulled on black leather gloves, concealing his slender and powerful hands.

"Why did you want to see me Jareth?" She asked once they were on the patio, twilight falling around them. He turned to look at her, eyes solemn.

"I just wanted some time alone with you before you and young Toby join me in the Labyrinth." Jareth replied. "And I wanted to make sure you want this between us."

"Of course I want this." She was surprised by the hesitancy he showed. This must be extremely important to him to be going about the situation slowly and carefully. "I've always wanted this."

"If you are sure." Jareth pulled Sarah into his arms. "I just don't want this to backfire."

Sarah snuggled into his embrace, inhaling Jareth's unique and magical scent. He was a warm and accepting that it made her heart ache for a life with him, a dream come true. She loved him, that was the black and white of it. And ever since that evening she banished him Sarah had kicked herself for throwing away the love she deserved.

"I am completely sure." Sarah said firmly.

* * *

Sarah's firmly spoken statement warmed Jareth to the core, giving him hope for a better future. Lifting her chin he laid his lips against hers softly, not wanting to press the boundaries of their new relationship. Sarah sighed softly, opening herself to his kiss. Fighting the heady rush of desire, Jareth deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips. She was all warm and willing for his attention, gravitating closer to his body.

_This can't be happening_. Jareth thought tangling a gloved hand into her chocolate colored tresses. Sarah's inexperience at the delicate arts went straight to Jareth's head, making him crazy. The sound of Toby's laughter floated in the air, penetrating the haze of desire.

"Sarah." Jareth gasped, pulling his mouth away from hers. Blood pounded in his veins, but he forced it to subside, biding his time until the moment was perfect.

"Uh, oh. You better leave no before he comes looking for you." Sarah stepped out of his embrace. "Otherwise he'll never settle down to sleep."

"You're right." Reluctantly Jareth took a step away. "Until then, my darling."

"Bye." She smiled softly, adding to the rumpled look of glazed eyes, swollen lips, and fussed hair. She looked absolutely alluring. In a puff he was in owl shape. Hooting goodbye Jareth flew away into the moon, leaving his heart behind.


	4. Return, Kidnapping and Confrontation I

"Now Sarah, I want you to behave yourself with Jareth and keep and eye on Toby." Karen groused at nine o'clock the next morning.

Toby was awake and dressed in kiddie overalls while Sarah wore blue jeans, sneakers, a yellow halter and a long blue jean duster. By the door was a duffle bag with extra clothes for both and changing stuff for Toby. Sarah wasn't about to take any chances in Jareth's world, so she brought emergency stuff for her little brother.

"Jareth wouldn't let anything happen to Toby, but I promise to keep an eye on him." Sarah replied with ultimate patience she's carefully cultivated by taking care of Toby.

"Thank you Sarah." Karen sighed picking up Toby off the floor. "He's my only baby."

"I know." Sarah plucked Toby from his mother's arms. "And he's my only brother."

The air pulsed in the doorway before Jareth appeared in a puff of glitter, dressed similar to how he had been dressed in the Esher Room. Beside him stood Hoggle, who was dressed as Sarah had last seen him, but his clothes were of finer material.

"Good morning all." Jareth greeted cordially.

"Hallo Sarah, Toby." Hoggle nodded before picking up the duffle bag by his feet. "Good to see you again."

"By Karen, see you Sunday night." Sarah took Jareth's offered hand. In the blink of an eye they now stood on a bluff overlooking the Labyrinth. She was surprised by what she saw.

* * *

Jareth saw the surprise on Sarah's face as she looked out over his Labyrinth, smiling to himself. Hoggle scurried ahead, tossing back an apology as he went to put their things onto the room they were given. The Labyrinth walls themselves were made of new bricks that gleamed like marble. There were even new lush gardens and a menagerie along with a large part of the maze blocked off for the Bog of Eternal Stench. The sky was blue and the sun was yellow, everything the sunny opposite of what she had seen two years ago.

"Well, what do you think?" Jareth asked curiously, craving to know Sarah's opinion.

"It's amazing." She breathed quietly. "Everything is so beautiful." Toby gurgled happily.

"Well, you were expecting a Goblin King to live in a dank hole, not a lush palace." He shrugged. "This is my _actual_ kingdom."

"Let's go exploring." Sarah gushed. "Does that sound like a good ideas gigglepuss?" Toby simply smiled up at her.

"Let's go then, lunch will be ready by the time we arrive at the castle." Jareth took Sarah's hand and led them into the Labyrinth. They explored every detail of the maze, and Jareth saw a woman who could easily manage by his side and his kingdom.

* * *

Sarah was amazed. The entire Labyrinth was practically right out of her dreams. Everything was clean and well kept, all creatures in chaotic order. Hell, even the Goblin City was rebuilt and structured. Toby had especially enjoyed the Fireys, who did cheap tricks to entertain him. No one thing stood out to her, everything being equally fascinating.

"Did you enjoy the tour Sarah?" Jareth asked as they ate lunch on a blanket, Toby curled up fast asleep. All three of them were protected the shade of an exotic looking tree.

"It's overwhelming how much everything has changed." She replied leaning back on her elbows, her legs stretched out before her. "It's perfect."

"Not to me." Jareth was sitting beside her, looking down into her face. "It's beautiful, but it's empty. I have no one to share it with."

Sarah's heart broke at the loneliness in Jareth's voice. Being king obviously didn't have much return besides the power one gained, and who knows how long Jareth had been king. Following her heart Sarah blurted,

"After graduation I'll live with you."

* * *

It took a moment for Jareth's brain to register what Sarah had just said. She couldn't have just promised she would become part of his world, could she? After all she was about to go to New York and become a Broadway actress, so why the sudden change of heart? Yes, Jareth wanted her, but not at the cost of her happiness.

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Because I love you, and this is where I want to be." Sarah replied. "Don't question it, I'm not."

Jareth couldn't hear through the blood thundering through his ears. _Sarah really wants this, I can tell by the look in her eyes_. He could feel the earthy warmth through all the layers of their clothes, a balm to his tattered soul. Finally his life was to be complete, whole in body and spirit.

"I love you too Sarah." Jareth replied watching her sit up. "Only if you're sure."

"I'm positive. But after graduation." She nodded. "I regretted pushing you away once before, this time I'm not." Then she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips, silently pledging herself to him. Jareth slowly deepened the kiss, tasting the paradise that she offered.

* * *

Sarah's head spun from the slippery warmth of his tongue against hers, of the smell of Jareth. She had never been this intimate with anyone before and she was already addicted to it. His lips were tender against hers, caressing, caressing. Sarah felt Jareth snake his hands into her hair to hold her face closer to his. Moaning Sarah moved to straddle his lap, liquid fire flowing through her veins. She was cushioned by his thighs, and something was pressing against her lower abdomen.

Soft gurgling and incomprehensible chatter broke through the magic Jareth was weaving with her body, making Sarah pull her face from his. Gasping Sarah found Toby standing beside them, smiling in his simple baby way. She felt blood rush to her cheeks, making her blush. Quickly she scrambled off Jareth, utterly embarrassed.

"Seems out chaperone is awake, and none to soon it seems." Jareth sighed and stood. "Come, I'll show you around the castle.

Scooping Toby up Sarah agreed, blood slowly cooling. It was amazing how one touch from Jareth could make her temperature rise and body weak.

_Love and desire, my dreams come true_.

* * *

Jareth showed them around the castle, both inside and out. They explored the rebuilt Esher Room, letting Toby totter ahead of them, literally. The young one was watched by a small, polite goblin named Gamby as Jareth taught Sarah how to master the deceptive room. The secret was to let go of all expectations, to not try to logically find your way. Know where you want to be and the portals and stairs will take you there.

"No wonder I couldn't keep up with Toby." Sarah said as she and Jareth stood upside down from Toby and Gamby.

"Yes, this room does have a mind of it's own." He replied. "Every aspect of the Labyrinth and the Underground has it's own life, it's own mind."

"That's a very Fey sentiment." That made Jareth smile.

"Yes, isn't it though?" He commented, keeping eye on Toby, making sure nothing happened and Gamby was doing his job.

"I still remember my fairy tales, even if I have grown up." Sarah smiled before touching his arm and moving off. "Toby, it's your nap time; you're about to fall over."

She disappeared through a doorway, reappearing by Toby and Gamby.

_What a magnificent Queen she would be_. Though Jareth.

* * *

"I'm going to check on Toby." Sarah said an hour later, getting up from the couch where Jareth was teaching her the history of his Labyrinth.

"While you do that I'll tell Cook what time dinner needs to be ready." Jareth stood as well. "If Toby is awake, bring him with you."

"Sure." Sarah made her way to the room she and Toby would be sharing without mishap. The corridors were still Green from the Green stone that was used, but they were no longer dirty with rusting armor and shredded tapestries. Armor and weapons gleamed like new, paintings hung in places, illustrating various scenes. The windows were sparkling, the glass as clear as air. One long, endless scarlet rug ran down the middle of the hall. On each side of the rug was about two feet of bare stone before the wall connected to provide space for the occasional table, chair or sofa without tearing the runner.

Stepping into the room Sarah saw Toby sprawled out in the middle of the king size bed, fast asleep with pillows all round him to keep him from rolling off the bed. With a small smile on her lips Sarah moved to wake Toby up when a strong hand suddenly gripped her neck, chocking her. Gasping Sarah tried to call out for Jareth, watching a tall man lift Toby off the bed without waking him.

The man was like Jareth but he was Green where the man she loved was light. He looked a thousand times more sinister than Jareth ever thought to be. Greenness and evil radiated from the man in waves, chilling Sarah to the bone.

"So we finally meet." The man drawled before she blacked out.

* * *

Around dinner Jareth really began to worry. Initially he had thought that perhaps Sarah had decided to nap with Toby. But now, as he knocked on their door for the third time, Jareth became increasingly worried about them both. Giving up on polite civility, Jareth teleported into the room. Scouring every inch of the room he looked for them, but found no trace of them.

Fear knotted his stomach and he froze as Jareth's eyes fell upon Sarah's necklace that lay on the floor. The Celtic cross, with it's emeralds, diamonds and silver chain lay at his feet. Blood moved sluggishly through him, making him lightheaded.

_No Sarah, don't be gone_.

"Gamby!" Jareth roared. But the goblin didn't appear, but the sound of something hitting wood filled the silence. Following the sound Jareth found it coming from the trunk at the end of the bed. Opening the lid Jareth found Gamby bound and gagged.

"What happened?" Jareth demanded as he unbound Gamby, bloodlust and anger roughened his voice.

"Alexander." Was all Gamby managed to gasp. Pure dread and red rage filled Jareth.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes to find herself laying on something soft, a bed most likely with Toby curled up beside her. The room was grandly furnished, but on closer scrutiny, Sarah saw the blunt objects, the locks, the barred windows beyond the fine materials and costly furniture.

"Srrah?" Toby crawled up onto her stomach. He didn't look frightened, but knowing Toby he was putting on a brave face for her. Slowly Sarah sat up, her head pounding madly. Whatever or whoever had knocked her out wasn't very gentle about it.

"Ssh, ssh. Don't worry Toby. It'll be okay; Jareth will find us." She murmured softly, praying she sounded calmer than she felt.

"I highly doubt that, young lady." The evil man said coming though the door. "My twin will never find you here."

"Who are you?" Sarah asked clutching Toby to her who was thankfully quiet.

"Alexander, Golem King." The man bowed. "And you must be Sarah and Toby."

Sarah didn't like the look in Alexander's eyes. It was hate and ambition. Had this man wanted to take Jareth's kingdom? Or was this a mere personal vendetta? Whatever it was Sarah knew she had to keep Toby out of this madman's grip, not letting herself be used in the process as well.

* * *

_Alexander, why am I not surprised? He's been trying to get rid of me for centuries ever since that Green Sage split us_.

Jareth had Sarah's necklace in hand, pacing his throne room. He had called for Ludo and Didomus, sending Hoggle to fetch them. His goblins stayed in the city awaiting his command.

_The Green Sage did me and my kingdom a favor by ridding me of the darkness that had piqued me since birth. Alexander was using my body and my magic to ruin everything. He'll pay for taking Sarah and Toby.  
_  
"We came as quickly as we could, Mi Lord." Didomus replied without that annoying accent Sarah had insisted he have.

"Sarah in trouble?" Ludo's speech had improved, but he was still a trifle slow as were all Beasts.

"Alexander has kidnapped her and Toby. Somehow Sarah's necklace broke, leaving it here." Jareth replied sinking onto his throne.

"Why not use a tracking spell, Your Majesty?" Hoggle asked quietly, obviously deeply concerned. He knew that Alexander had done. Hoggle had been alive and in court when the Green Sage separated Jareth and Alexander, knowing what had happened before.

"Yes, that should work." Jareth stood and moved to a door below the chamber's thirteen hour clock. Through this door stood his magic room, housing all the ingredients for all the spells he would ever need.

"Time to find them. Hopefully Toby is with Sarah."

* * *

After Alexander left, a particularly slim golem set a tray of bread, cheese, apples and water on a table by the bed. Sarah nibbled at the food. Once satisfied that it was safe Sarah spilt the bread and cheese between herself and Toby. She tucked the apples into her pockets, saving them for later. She only wished she still wore her duster for it had large, deep pockets.

Toby, who was knowing on the bread, slapped his hand against her collarbone. His little hands were baby soft and warm, comforting to her in a scary situation. Wait, where was her necklace, the one she got on her 16th birthday? Thinking hard Sarah realized that as she had struggled who or what had been choking her had crushed the clasp to her collarbone. The necklace must have fallen off in the midst of the activity and Alexander must have missed it.

_I wonder if Jareth can trace it; if that's even possible_. Sarah wondered softly, having no ideas if someone was listening to her thoughts. _Please Jareth, you must find me. I love you!_

* * *

A large crystal was seated in a dragon's foot in the middle of the Magic Room, glowing softly. Beside it on a table sat the ingredients for a tracking spell; the necklace, a vial of Alexander's blood, a lock of Toby's hair. A black bowl stood behind the three ingredients, and a thick volume open behind that.

Jareth stood above the materials, Hoggle, Didomus, and Ludo in the background. Reading the old Fey out of the book, Jareth mixed the ingredients, the globe pulsing in tempo with his words. Once everything was mixed he dumped the slurry over the globe, blood spattering the floor, staining the crystal and Sarah's necklace crimson.

"Show me. Show me where you are." Jareth demanded of the crystal. "Obey me." He used his firmest, strongest, most magical voice to extract the information he desired.

Slowly a scene materialized within the globe, a bird's eye view. Jareth recognized the place as Wyvern Castle, it's mirror image Aboveground in Scotland. Wyvern sat just past the tree line of the Howling Forest, it's defense in being surrounded by one of the most terrifying forests in the Underground.

"Right." Jareth spelled the room clean, transporting Sarah's clean necklace to her room. "It's time to get my Queen and her brother back."

* * *

The sound of something shrieking outside the castle woke Sarah from the slumber she had fallen into. But she wasn't in the room she had fallen asleep in. She now lay on something cold and hard, her wrists shackled above her head. Twisting her head around Sarah saw that she was in what appeared to be a throne room. Toby sat in a small cage nearby, crying silently, making Sarah's heart bleed. _If only I could stand up_.

"Not a wise idea, pet." Alexander warned appearing on the throne. "And don't try to call for help. The Howling Forest will cover any sound you make."

Sarah's head pounded in fear. Her heart, which had been so full of love and happiness twelve hours ago, was now cold and frozen by hopelessness. Still she prayed that somehow Jareth would find her and Toby because, let's face it, she had school Monday.

More than school Sarah had a plan for her life. Yes, the plan may have changed in the past couple of days, but she had a plan all the same. She wanted to do something with her life, be special to someone. Toby had his whole life ahead of him, dreams to discover. For the first time in her life Sarah was truly frightened. She didn't know if she was going to live through the night which had already fallen.

* * *

On foot Jareth silently made his way through the Howling Forest to Wyvern Castle, Ludo following equally quiet. Hunger for revenge was still high in his blood, but Jareth knew to tread carefully and not rush.

Alexander was just as quick and cunning as him, but Jareth was more meticulous and powerful than him. If played right Sarah and Toby would be free and Alexander would be dead. Behind him Ludo walked softly and inconspicuously, an amazing feat for someone so large. But that was part of Beast magic, to do everything the opposite of what people misconceived about them. Jareth was counting on Ludo's rock calling abilities to help him free Sarah and Toby, then spirit them away as he took care of Alexander.

_Just hold on Sarah, Toby. I'm coming_.

Jareth paused as Wyvern Castle rose out of the trees before them, grey stone against the black night. There was no moon out, so they could move though the large clearing with a moderate sense of cover.

Nodding to Ludo and raising a gloved hand the Goblin King and Beast advanced, a large goblin army covering their backs.

* * *

"Why are we here? Why capture us?" Sarah asked, managing to roll onto her side so she could see the room better. The only light came from the fireplace, torches and candles, illuminating the bare and stark room.

"Poor thing." Alexander said from his perch. "You must be out of your mind with confusion. Let me rectify the matter. You see, I'm Jareth's twin."

_Twin? Impossible. There has to be more to his story than he is telling me_. Sarah though frantically. The men weren't twins, they were complete opposites in color and manner. They were as different as night and day. It seemed to Sarah there was a tick, a trick she wasn't liking.

"About four hundred years ago a wizard come to the Goblin City, having passed the Labyrinth by all together." Alexander began to pace. "He called himself the Green Sage. At the time there was only Jareth, but he was cruel and evil. The Green Sage decided that a change was an order, and banished the worst of the dark bane from Jareth. Thus I was born."

Not possible. This man could not be a part of Jareth, but somehow the story made sense. So Sarah decided to let the crazed Fey continue.

* * *

"Wait until I'm inside." Jareth ordered Ludo. The Beast nodded, comprehending. Patting his shoulder Jareth threw his cape over his shoulders to free his arms, cowl still covering his head. Ludo stood in a shadowed alcove to hide his bulk and his bright red fur.

Darting across the open area between the alcove and door, Jareth readjusted the blade at his hip. Alexander was going to pay dearly for kidnapping his future queen and her baby brother. He was also going to account for his evils when he was in control of Jareth's body and the Labyrinth. Gambling he headed straight for the throne room.

_Please be safe_.

* * *

"The Green Sage banished me from the Labyrinth, separating me from my rightful kingdom." Alexander stopped before Sarah. "And you, my pet, are going to help me regain my birthright."

Sarah didn't know how her capture and keeping Toby in a cage would help Alexander take over the Labyrinth. They had no magic, no power, nothing. Unless, unless Alexander was planning on using Jareth's feelings for her and Toby to draw him out.

"I'm supposed to be the King of the Goblins; not that soft hearted fool Jareth. He is unaware of the power he has, the control he can have. He's squandering his powers on useless things." Alexander lowered his face to Sarah's, leering at her. "But you my dear are well worth the lavishings of a queen."

Sarah felt sick to her stomach at the vile look in Alexander's face. Chills spread throughout her, numbing her to the core. Such strong revulsion filled Sarah, bile rising in her throat, but she forced it down.

"Only from Jareth will I accept such gifts." She said quietly, voice cold as steel.

"Why you - " Alexander raised his hand to hit her when a distinctive howl floated on the wind.

"LUDO!" Sarah screamed with all her might.


	5. Return, Kidnapping and Confrontation II

The stones of Wyvern shook violently, obeying Ludo's call. Jareth's agility came to an advantage, letting him navigate the twisting corridors. He dodged falling debris and jumped over fallen stones, cowl thrown back in his haste. His breathing was rough, but he pushed on relentlessly. He needed to get to Sarah, to free Toby and destroy Alexander.

"Ludo!" Sarah called, voice faint. Urged on by this Jareth lengthened his stride and doubled his pace, literally flying through hallway after hallway. His goal was the throne room that was supposedly at the center of the castle. With his Fey perception he made his way unerringly to the throne room, anxious to get the battle over with.

The doors that led to the throne room were made of think lead, chains weaved across the handles. Cursing under his breath, Jareth magicked the chains, rusting them through. Using a booted foot Jareth broke the chains with a mighty kick, throwing the doors open.

* * *

"So you think your friends are here to save you?" Alexander asked. He pulled her hair roughly, jerking Sarah's head up, fury in his limpid eyes. "No one will save you, Jareth won't find you, and I will triumph."

"Never." She spat. "People like you never win."

"We'll see about that, we'll see." The Alexander forced a kiss upon her as the castle shook vehemently. Chained Sarah could barely fight back, but a thunderous crash separated them.

"Get away from her Alexander." Jareth's voice was a flat and as deadly as steel. Twisting her head around Sarah saw Jareth standing just inside the doorway, dressed in unrelenting black, his pale hair and skin the only light about him.

"Ah Jareth, so good to see you." Alexander said silkily, dropping Sarah's head. Her eyes stayed riveted to Jareth, and she could see the waves of anger rolling off him. He stood like an avenging angel, sword drawn.

"Alexander. Wish I could see the same." Jareth calmly walked forward. "Let Sarah and Toby go. This is between you and me."

* * *

Jareth was surprised when Alexander snapped his fingers, releasing the siblings. Keeping his eyes on the darkness of himself, Jareth heard Sarah approach, Toby hiccupping.

"Jareth, what's going on?" She whispered.

"Take Toby and follow this." Not looking at her he produced a crystal. "I'll be fine. You'll be safe outside.

"But - "

"No." He commanded. "I'll see you outside."

"Fine." Sarah sighed. "But come back to me." She took the crystal from him.

"I will, just go." Jareth promised, then heard Sarah dash away. "Now Alexander, why did you kidnap Sarah and Toby?"

_Come on, admit it. I'll just help my cause.  
_  
Jareth was counting on Alexander to spill his guts, a special crystal recording everything that was being said. Once he supplied it to the Grand Council the Jareth would be absolved of the actions of his past.

Quick as lightning Alexander pounced, but Jareth was faster, easily dodging. As he attached Alexander spoke,

"You know why I did what I did; both you and that damn Green Sage."

* * *

Mindless with fear Sarah followed the floating globe, clutching Toby to her chest. Jareth's tone had startled her, showing his core of solidity beneath his layers of ruffles and tights.

_Please be safe Jareth_.

The iridescent bubble nimbly weaved through fallen boulders and mangled furniture. It bobbed along merrily, looking absurdly out of place in a crumbling castle. At least the quakes had stopped, that was a small miracle. Ludo had stopped calling the rocks.

Sarah prayed that the reason Ludo had stopped calling was that he simply stopped, not that he had been forcibly stopped. The bubble dipped around a corner and Sarah followed, plowing into something warm and soft. Red fur filled her vision as large hands steadied her.

"Ludo!" Sarah gasped. "What happened?" Toby sneezed.

"Need Sarah safe." Ludo gently pushed her down the hall. "Must go."

Deciding not to question Ludo's speech or intentions Sarah let the Beast guide her out of the castle. Thankfully Toby was behaving, curled against her chest with his eyes closed. Fervently Sarah hoped Jareth would be safe and come back.

* * *

"That meddling Sage ruined everything." Alexander thrust his sword at Jareth. "I'm supposed to be the Goblin King, not you."

Jareth slapped the blade away with his own, punching Alexander in the face. His fist made contact with the mans nose, the crack of breaking bone and cartilage echoing through the room. Blood gushed crimson against Alexander's pale skin, his nose a ruined mess.

"Damn you Jareth." Alexander cursed. "I never know you were so ruthless without me controlling you." Once again he lunged, this time his blade biting flesh, slicing Jareth's left upper arm.

"That's because you kept me caged up in a corner of our mind like a rabid beast." Jareth gritted his teeth, unable to enact a self healing spell. _His sword must be spelled_.

"You were power hungry, and that hasn't changed in four hundred years."

"My consolation is that even if you defeat me Jareth, your precious Sarah will die." Both men were equally matched, only striking minor flesh wounds until Alexander began using magic.

"You lie." Jareth threw a fistful of liquid fire at Alexander who countered with an ice shield.

"Do I ?" Alexander tossed lightning bolts at Jareth, who easily deflected, sending bolts plowing into the walls. "I have an army of golems waiting to pounce at the first sight of your Sarah."

"Wrong. I also have and army waiting." Jareth lunged and the battle really began.

* * *

Sarah scrambled to hid behind a fallen boulder, holding Toby close. As she stepped outside a swarm of golems attacked, but an army of goblins came to the rescue. Leading the goblins was Sir Didomus. Beyond her boulder sanctuary she could hear metal against metal, growls, howls and all sorts of garbled language.

Toby began to fuss, Sarah tried to soothe him, to keep the focus away from them. Rocks rolled closer, prodded on by Ludo to surround them, protect them. Unafraid Sarah watched as the rocks built up around her, closing off both her and Toby. The crystal Jareth had given her began to glow, providing illumination to the rock made prison.

In it's depths the crystal began to swirl a multicolored cloud around. The clouds motion made her dizzy, but Sarah refused to look away, same as Toby. Slowly it began to clear, showing the battle between Jareth and Alexander.

_I was wanting to see the battle and somehow this crystal showed me what I wanted. Does this mean I have some magical powers? No way._

* * *

"Even if you did have an army it wouldn't save you." Alexander threw a ball of scarlet magic at Jareth who has a shield of black with little white lights to block it. In return Jareth hurled a ball of blue green magic at Alexander that threw the evil man back against the throne.

"I have more than an army Alexander." Jareth growled. "I have loyal subjects and friends. I have the faith that they will back me no matter what."

"What you have," Alexander gasped forcefully. "Is a weakness. Loyalty, pshaw. Power is the only thing important."

Alexander threw a dagger at Jareth and the blade hit home. It bit into the flesh of his left shoulder. Pain flared through Jareth's body, nearly buckling is knees. Gritting his teeth Jareth pushed back the pain, moving forward with a speed he did not feel.

"You are the weak one Alexander. You expect things of people you don't know, or have not known for many years." Jareth plunged his sword in Alexander's stomach, having distracted him with his words. Producing the dagger from his shoulder Jareth embedded the short blade into Alexander's heart.

"Go to Hell, you demon bane." Jareth growled, twisting both blades. Life left Alexander's eyes and Jareth breathed a sigh of relief. Now he could get on with his life with Sarah and Toby.

* * *

After what seemed like hours the rocks rumbled away, letting Sarah out of the protective cage. Toby had settled to sleep against her chest, the globe tucked into his fists. Ludo's large hands lifted Sarah out gently and lightly sat her on the ground.

"Ludo, are you okay?" Sarah asked softly, not wanting to wake Toby.

"Ludo fine. Cousin fine too." The Beast replied as Didomus approached.

"Where is His Majesty?" Sarah wondered what happened to the fox's accent.

"Still in the Castle, I think." Sarah replied. "The crystal he gave me showed me the battle between him and Alexander."

"I'm sorry you had to see that Sarah." Jareth's voice said from behind her, tiered and labored.

Turning Sarah saw a haggard and wounded Jareth leaning against the broken curtain wall. His clothes were torn and stained scarlet with thee blood that oozed from his wounds. His usually carefully styled waterfall hairdo was singed and tousled. Bruises puffed his cheek and eye, blood smearing his pale skin.

"I can't self heal, so you're forced to see how gruesome battle is."

Gently Sarah gave Toby to Ludo, then moved to Jareth, slinging his good right arm across her shoulders. He was trembling in exhaustion.

"Can you teleport us?" Sarah asked.

"Barely." He replied. "But I don't want to chance it."

"Then Ludo will carry you." Sarah wouldn't tolerate any argument.

* * *

Jareth was struggling to swallow his pride and let Ludo carry his bandaged body back to the Castle at the Center of the Labyrinth. Sarah had wrapped strips of supply sacks over his wounds to staunch the bleeding. Toby was in her arms, playing with the still present crystal, drooling all over it.

Honestly he was glad Ludo was carrying him because Jareth didn't think he could walk, even if aided. He was tiered, emotionally and physically. Four hundred years of battling and standing against the darker side of his soul. Now that the brick wall he had been pushing against was suddenly gone, Jareth no longer stood with a purpose to anchor him. No, that was untrue. He did have a purpose, a reason. To love Sarah with his entire being, to tutor Toby in the ways of his heritage.

But for now, Jareth yawned hugely and curled into Ludo's red fur, he would sleep, and sleep well. His eyes felt heavy and his body lethargic. Knowing Ludo would not drop him, Jareth let himself drift off. In his dreams he had visions of a life with Sarah. Sweet Sarah.


	6. History and Going Home

The next morning Sarah made her way to Jareth's rooms, Toby in hand. She wasn't about to loose him again. Jareth lay on his king size bed with its sapphire silk sheets and black gauzy canopy. Now all the drapes were pulled back, opening all three sides of the bed, revealing Jareth who lay with loosely fitting black drawstring pants on, oblivious to the world.

Sometime during the night a doctor must have visited Jareth, because the bandages she placed on him the nigh before were gone. The bruises that marred his face had also disappeared. There weren't even any marks on his body to show where his wounds were. But Sarah's knowledge of his upper torso let her pinpoint the exact locations where the lacerations had marred his body.

Setting Toby down on the foot of the bed Sarah moved to Jareth's side. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, so rested. Gently, so not to wake him, Sarah sat on the bed by his hand. Now, more than ever, Sarah wanted to be with Jareth, to share his life, the life they could have. But first she had to graduate high school.

* * *

Opening his eyes slowly Jareth tried to remember what happened to him. Quickly it all came back to him; once back in the castle his court physician Laermont had given him a strong dose of Weeping Willow bark to lull him into a healing sleep as his body rid the last traces of the poison from his blood. Now Jareth felt fully rested and recovered.

Soft laughter drew his attention to the area in front of the cold fireplace. Beyond the black velvet couch and wing back chairs sat Sarah and Toby. She was rolling the crystal from last night to Toby who, in turn, rolled it back to her. As if sensing his need for rest, they kept their merriment low.

A deep and powerful emotion filled Jareth in that instant, warming him to head to toe. Too easily he could envision Sarah sitting in the same place, only this time playing with a child born of their love. A true smile lit up his face, utterly content and eager for the future.

* * *

Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end Sarah tensed. She had two guards posted outside in the sitting room and two more in the hall, but Sarah still felt as if she were being watched. _Oh no, not another maniac_. But looking up, her eyes met a more pleasant sight.

Jareth was sitting up in bed, complete and utterly whole. He smiled at her and stood, making her keenly aware of his barely clad body. Sensing her cheeks flaming, Sarah tried to look away, but her gaze was glued to his slim, rippling abs and pectorals. His arms were sleek and muscular, and Sarah ached to he wrapped in them, held to his chest.

"Good morning Sarah." He dropped into a nearby wing chair. "Did you sleep good?"

"It was okay." She shrugged, trying to expel the sudden heat in her body. "I was worried about you."

"There was no need to sweetling." Jareth said gently, reaching out to trace the shell of her ear. Sarah trembled violently, the blaze burning hotter. "It was a small matter."

"I can't help but worry." She replied scooting closer, Toby occupied with the crystal.

* * *

Seeing how fascinated young Toby was with the crystal Jareth sent his two more that had no magic, like the other one whose magic had been drained. After recording the battle, the information was sent to the Grand Council as proof that Jareth had not been himself all those centuries ago.

"I guess he's eager to learn his magic." Sarah commented softly, her head resting against his knee as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Or he just knows when to give the adults some privacy." Jareth replied, hearing Sarah almost purr in contentment.

"And why would he do that?" She asked lazily, rubbing her cheek against his velvet covered knee.

"Don't know." He smiled down at her. "Maybe he knows how much I love you."

Sarah suddenly pulled away, big eyes solemn. She remained on the floor, face turned up to his in an innocent, almost child-like way. But the emotion in her eyes was far from childish. Love burned bright in her blue-hazel eyes, windows to her soul.

"Do you really mean that Jareth?" She asked. "Because if you do, then you must know that I intend to keep my promise that I'll come to be with you after graduation."

"I sincerely mean it, and you'll probably bite my head off for this, but – Do you love me too?" Jareth braced himself for a tongue lashing that never came.

* * *

Sarah's heart felt like bursting in love for the man of magic before her. She could see the vulnerability in Jareth's eyes, and knew he wanted this, but he was afraid of how to go about it.

"I've always lived you Jareth." She replied easily. "Ever since I got the Labyrinth I've loved you. The peach dream just brought those feeling to the surface and gave them a name."

He reached down and pulled Sarah up onto his lap. Sarah curled into a ball as Jareth's arms circled around her to hold her close to his bare chest. Sarah heard Jareth's heart beating rapidly as she laid her head on his chest. _I love you Jareth_. Lightly she kissed the area over his heart.

"I can't see my life as anything but in your life." Sarah said softly, watching Toby. "But I need to close the Aboveground chapter of my life first."

"I love you so much." Jareth confessed quietly into her hair. "Both you and Toby. I was scared to death when I found out that Alexander had you."

"I knew you'd find us." She looked up at him. "But is what he said true?"

* * *

Jareth sighed. Now was as good a time as any to tell her the truth of his past. Let her judge for herself how she feels after she knows what happened. He had the faith that Sarah wouldn't feel any different, but that was for her to decide.

"Let me get dressed and I'll explain it to you." Jareth stood and settled her into the chair, moving behind her to dress.

Soon such modesty wouldn't matter, but that wouldn't come until later. Quickly he dressed in charcoal tights, ruby poets shirt and boots, leaving his gloves off in the privacy of his, soon to be their, rooms. Sarah, on the other hand, wore a light, almost ivory colored shirt with a baby blue pheasant blouse that matched the embroidery around the bottom of her skirt. On her feet were blue thronged flip flops.

Jareth sat on the floor with Toby, but began to address Sarah.

"Four hundred years ago I was as evil as evil could be, and I was corrupting the entire Labyrinth. One day a magician appeared at court calling himself the Green Sage." He and Toby rolled crystals back and forth, light glinting in the spheres.

"Anyways, he was upset with how I was ruling the Labyrinth. This Green Sage somehow expelled the darkest, most evil part of my soul from my body. That evil became Alexander. So, in essence, he is my twin."

* * *

Well, that explained quite a bit. Sarah knew Alexander wasn't telling the truth, and that she saw through the crystal didn't help any. So Sarah now knew why she thought they were mirror images, because they were.

"And for four hundred years the two of you have been going head to head." Sarah commented, watching two of the men in her life. One had power untapped and a childlike innocence while the other knew his power and what he wants in life. Jareth was her future in her past, and Toby was her future.

"That's right." Jareth nodded standing and scooping Toby up. "Now that bane is gone from my life, I can look ahead to our future."

"Saturday you'll also escort me to my Senior Prom." Sarah smiled, unable to hide her excitement. She was really looking forward to going.

"As my lady wishes." Jareth bowed, Toby squealing as the Goblin King held him dangling.

"You are so silly." She laughed.

"Breakfast is served." A goblin voice called from the sitting room.

"Shall we?" Jareth offered his hand to Sarah who accepted.

* * *

"I had a great time Jareth." Sarah sighed Sunday night as Karen put Toby down to bed. "I can't wait until Saturday."

"I hope I don't disappoint you." Jareth said quietly, nervous about the prom. He wasn't sure he would do so well, but if Sarah had faith in him then he could do no wrong.

"You'll be fine." She laughed. "After all you were the one who created that peach dream."

"Still, I'm a newcomer to your world." He stood holding Sarah in her room, not wanting to let go quite yet.

"Listen to what Karen says and you'll be fine." Sarah slipped from his hold. "Now I have to get ready for bed."

"So? Can I stay?" His evil libido was awake and hungry.

"No!" She shrieked. "Go home."

"Please?" He pleaded, enjoying their banter. Sarah laughed but remained firm.

"No. I'll see you tomorrow."

He could see it now, so Jareth agreed. Transforming into an owl Jareth perched outside her window in the shadows, watching Sarah.

_Just a teaser of what's to come; I didn't see much that day Sarah tried on her prom dress_.

* * *

Confident that Jareth was gone Sarah stripped down to shower, gathering her under things and nightgown. She was floating on cloud nine, utterly happy. The man of her dreams loved her and was going to take her to prom. Afterwards she was going to live with Jareth in the Underground.

After putting Lady Antebellum into her CD player and prepping the water for her shower Sarah stepped under the spray of steaming water, letting it wash away the bad memories of the weekend. She focused on the good ones, relieved to be home and ready to get the rest of her life started. Her mind began to wander.

What would it be like if Jareth slipped into the bathroom, utterly nude and joined her under the water? Sarah's temperature rose dramatically, already high due to the heat of the shower. In her mind's eye Sarah could see the whole episode in detail, Jareth's taste still on her tongue. Taking a deep breath she tried to dispel the vision of a naked Goblin King stepping into the shower with her, impressively aroused. He would press her against the wall, his excitement between them, lips claiming hers.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Jareth, he was imagining the same thing, but instead of stopping where Sarah had he continued with the erotic fantasy. He was sweating under his feathers at how explicit it was.

Letting his tongue explore her warm mouth Jareth would wrap his hands around her slick waist, lifting her up. Guiding her long legs around his waist he would maneuver Sarah to where she could easily sink down around him. Moaning each others names Jareth would initiate Sarah into the bodily arts with gentle passion.

_Oh my Gods!_ Jareth gasped, ceasing the alluring dream. _Now I need a cold shower_. Debating with himself on whether or not to leave he finally decided to leave out of the suspicion that if he saw Sarah freshly wet from her shower he would loose what control he did have.


	7. Prom, Finally

Each day until Friday Jareth would come to see Sarah for about two hours before spending some time with Karen, trying to immerse himself in the ways of the Aboveground. Sarah didn't grudge Jareth this, becoming uneasy when he got too close. She knew the reason why; the day dream from Sunday night. The one where Jareth almost made love to her in the shower.

Sarah was also preoccupied with arranging things so she could move Underground once she graduated. Making sure everyone on her list got an announcement, that she had pictures and name cards of all her friends, and that she kept all her stuff. This was a big step for Sarah, and she wasn't sure what to do or take.

All too fast and none too soon Saturday morning arrived. Sarah woke early to prepare for eight o'clock that evening. She wouldn't see Jareth until then. Karen helped her do her makeup and hair, using her small amount of magic to make Sarah's makeup look like Jareth's natural facial structure. Her hair was up in a royal twist with curly tendrils falling softly down around her face and neck.

At ten till eight Sarah snaked into her dress, pulled on her pumps dyed to match her dress and grabbed her purse. Below the doorbell rang, making her heart jump.

* * *

Karen let Jareth in, smiling at him.

"Sarah's almost ready; I'll go get her." Sarah's stepmother said quietly.

"Thank you for your help Karen." Jareth called as the woman headed upstairs.

"Your welcome."

Jareth stood in the den, playing with Toby, wearing the same outfit that he had worn in the peach dream. Black tights, snowy white poets shirt and a glitter encrusted sapphire blue royal cut ball coat. His hair even had the blue highlights at the tips. Toby was facing the stairs, and suddenly he smiled,

"Srrah."

Turning Jareth was blown away. Sarah stood about halfway down the stairs, looking as royal as any queen. The blue of her dress matched his clothes, but it wasn't laced with glitter. He thin spaghetti straps were covered in crystalline beads as well as the empire waist that wrapped around her just under her bust, but other than that, her dress was a fall of satin. Her dark hair that he loved was up in a type of intricate twist Fey women were known for, the curls falling down softening her face. Sarah wore glittery eyes shadow and nude lipstick.

Jareth lost his heart to her all over again.

"Sarah, you look magnificent." He said amazed as she descended the rest of the stairs towards him. The dress swayed provocatively, giving him glimpses of long leg through the slit up the side.

_Please, just let me get through tonight_.

* * *

"You look good too Jareth." Hell, he looked more than good, he looked delicious. Wearing the same thing he had worn in the drug induced peach dream Jareth was the perfect specimen of maleness. She was warmed buy the fact that they were a matched pair, both in clothing and in love.

"Now, before you go I want to take a picture." Karen demanded grabbing her camera. Jareth moved to stand slightly behind Sarah at the foot of the stairs, his arm slipping around her tiny waist. Tremors shook Sarah at his touch, desire rising in her blood. Karen snapped a picture of them like that and then sent them on their way.

"How are we going to get to the country club?" She asked standing on the back porch by the man she loved. Cool air chilled her, making her shiver.

"Here." Jareth lowered a matching drape across her shoulders. Inside was a light, short fur that wasn't overly warm, but held the breeze at bay. She smiled softly at him.

"As for how to get there, you must have forgotten I am a man of many talents. I'll simply teleport us there."

Letting Jareth take her hand and teleport them, Sarah snuggled closer.

* * *

Jareth let Sarah lead the way through the country club, trying to blend in. He felt surprisingly self conscious, but he pushed it aside. Before reaching the reception room Sarah drew Jareth into a empty room.

"We need to do something about your hair." Sarah muttered. "I like it the way it is, but not many others will."

Jareth watched as Sarah hummed and tsked, wondering what she meant. His hairstyle was completely acceptable in the Underground; only if his scowl made others ignore it.

"I need a sapphire hair tie and ribbon." Sarah finally decided digging in her small clutch purse that wasn't big enough to hold a large crystal much less anything else. "Hair tie I have, but no ribbon."

"Here." Jareth handed her a ribbon of dark blue.

"Yes, good. Sit down." She pulled out a chair. He obeyed and felt her fingers running through his hair, gathering it into a ponytail. Jareth didn't think he had ever felt anything so erotic as Sarah's slim hands caressing his scalp.

"Better. Much better." Conjuring a mirror, Jareth took in his reflection. He did look more human with his hair pulled back, but it was a style that he wasn't interested in keeping.

"Hm, it's different." He stood and released the mirror back into the magic. "Shall we, my lady?"

"Definitely." Sarah laughed slipping her arm though his and letting him pull her close to his side.

* * *

Sarah walked in and knew she was the luckiest girl in the world to have Jareth escorting her. All the other girls, students and teachers alike, turned and stared as Jareth led her to the dance floor, her shawl and purse checked in with the doorman.

"Do you know that everyone is staring at us." Jareth commented, having finally found his kingly manner, much to Sarah's relief.

"They're just jealous because I'm dancing with best, sexiest man in existence." She quipped silkily, her head resting on his chest.

"Or maybe it's due to the fact I've found me an angel." He countered, kissing the top of her head. She smiled and closed her eyes, soaking up the feeling of being in Jareth's arms.

"Ms. Williams, who is this young man?" Mrs. Hurston asked.

Sarah opened her eyes and smiled, holding her laughter in. The story they had created came to her second nature.

"This is my boyfriend, Jared King. He's been at college in London this past year." Jareth squeezed her slightly with a small smile.

"Ah, no wonder I haven't seen him before." The English teacher replied moving off. "Well, have fun."

Sarah laughed softly. Jareth merely raised an eyebrow. Lifting her face she whispered in his ear and covertly inhaled his scent,

"No one will ask questions now; she's a born gossiper." Pulling back she grinned. "You young?"

"Ageless is more like it." He chuckled.

* * *

Jareth managed the night excellently. He politely redirected any and all inquiries about him and Sarah, years of navigating the Fey court coming to his advantage. Apparently Mrs. Hurston gossiped well because most people wanted to know how he met Sarah and what he was studying in London. Sarah stuck to the story that they had fabricated with Karen's help. He was studying Shakespearian acting and they had met in an online forum on the subject.

"I'm having a great time Jareth." Sarah murmured later that night as the party wound down. "Thank you."

"Your welcome sweetling." He snuggled her close as they swayed on the dance floor. "I'm glad we were given an second chance."

"About three weeks before I can come live with you." She sighed. "Graduation can't come soon enough."

"I know." Jareth confessed. "I want to make love to you so badly. But I promised both you and myself that I would wait, and wait I will."

"Thank you for that." Sarah smiled up at him and Jareth knew a moment of pure happiness. He kissed her quickly, savoring the closeness they shared.

* * *

"Tonight was pure magic. Thank you." Sarah said quietly as they stood outside on her back porch, Jareth's arms wrapped around her securely.

"It was my pleasure Sarah." Jareth hugged her tight, then loosened his grip. "But I really must go for now."

"Oh well." She took his hand in hers, the black leather warm from the heat of him. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I will most assuredly see you tomorrow." He pressed his lips to her temple. "Goodnight, my love."

"'Night." Sarah whispered, watching Jareth fade into the nearby shadows.

Going inside Sarah tiptoed through the house so not to wake Toby. She waved at Karen, who was awake, making sure she got home safely before going to bed. Then, inside her room, Sarah spun around wildly, unable to contain her joy. Laying down to sleep she sent up a prayer on owl wings, wanting a good life for her and Jareth.


	8. Graduation and Wedding

Jareth attended Sarah's graduation, using a concealed crystal to record the event for Hoggle and the others at home. Sarah was swathed in a gold drape and a cap with blue edging and tassel. She walked across the stage with the dignity and grace only a queen could muster.

Karen was snapping pictures like a madwoman, Richard holding Toby. Despite the fact that Jareth wasn't the one crossing the stage, he felt a surge of pride in the knowledge that the woman he loved was closing this chapter of her life and was about to open another one. With him.

"I'm so proud of you Sarah." Richard hugged his daughter. "Graduating high school and becoming a Queen."

"Daddy!" Sarah squeaked. "Keep your voice down. Nobody needs to know that."

"Can a father be proud of his daughter?"

"Of course Richard, but Sarah is young and this is Aboveground." Jareth reasoned calmly, ready to soothe Sarah's fears.

"It's still kinda sinking in really." She smiled at Jareth.

"I know sweetheart."

* * *

Using his magic Jareth helped Sarah move the things she wanted to keep to the Underground, Sarah directing his actions. Both were in her room when Toby tottered in through the open door, sputtering a half developed vocabulary.

"Oh Toby, I'm gonna miss seeing you every day." Sarah felt unfounded sadness well up inside her as she got down on her knees to hug and kiss the giggle puss.

"It will be okay." Jareth laid a hand on her head, giving her warmth and comfort. "You can come and visit any time, just like I can come and see you."

"I know." She stood as Karen came into lift Toby off the floor. "Let's go so I can get everything situated."

Sarah was unsurprised to find out that she would be sharing Jareth's suite of rooms, secretly ready for her new life to really begin.

"If you want anything changed, let me know." Jareth said opening the main chamber door. "I'm sorry, but I do have a kingdom to run. Don't lift anything too heavy; Ludo is only a call away."

"Don't worry, I'll find you if I need too." She said tongue in cheek, smiling at him.

* * *

The wedding of Goblin King Jareth, ruler of the Labyrinth to Lady Sarah of the Aboveground was set for a month after her arrival. Karen, Richard and Toby attended as well as many others from the Underground. Many Sarah had come to know. Jareth's sister Juliana was one of whom she favored in her new world, and for that Jareth was thankful.

Juliana was a bridesmaid while the Fairy Queen's two daughters, Glimmer and Sparkle were flower girls. Toby was the ring bearer with Jareth's cousin Hunter as the best man. Richard gave Sarah away, that part added to the ceremony for both his and Sarah's sakes. The color scheme for the wedding was the royal colors of red, white and gold. Jareth was amazed when the Green Sage appeared and demanded he officiate the nuptials. Sarah agreed.

Sarah's dress was of pristine white with red roses for a bouquet and golden ribbons woven into her hair, gold dust highlighting her eyes. Jareth's tuxedo was the required red, but it was so dark it appeared black in the shade. The bridesmaid and flower girl dresses where scarlet.

All in all it was an event more impressive than Jareth expected. He knew he was the most blessed Fey alive to have such a strong and impressive woman willing to share her life with his.

* * *

Sarah was blown away by the beauty of it all as well as Jareth's thoughtfulness. She had let him and Karen plan the wedding as Juliana taught her what was to be required of her as the soon to be Queen of the Goblins and Labyrinth. Sarah was also told that the ceremony and consummation of their love would fully transform her into Fey and immortal, a process that had begun all those years ago when she ran the maze.

Now, as she walked down the aisle to Jareth, Sarah knew she had no regrets, nothing else to long for, but a life with the man she loved and the children that would be the fruit of their love.

* * *

"I, Jareth of Fey, King of Goblins, Ruler of the Labyrinth take thee Sarah Williams, Lady of the Aboveground, to be my wife." Jareth spoke softly and firmly, putting all the power of his love into the words. He placed onto her finger a gold band with a blue marquis cut diamond, sealing his vow to her.

* * *

"I, Sarah Williams, Lady of the Aboveground take thee Jareth of Fey, King of Goblins, Ruler of the Labyrinth to be my eternally wedded husband." Sarah slid a wide gold band onto his hand, speaking true and clear. Power flared around them, sealing them together for infinity.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride." The Green Sage spoke finally, stepping back from Jareth and Sarah. Full of love and joy Jareth gathered Sarah into his arms, ripping her veil off her head.

"Now you will be mine." He growled hotly, eyes locked on hers.

"So be it." She replied in a equal manner, wrapping her arms around his neck, melting into him.

Gently they kissed, pumping as much tenderness and emotion into it as possible. Jareth hungered fro more, but knew that he only needed to last about five hours more. Slowly they pulled apart, reluctant to end the kiss. Eventually they turned to face the cheering crowd.

"May I present to you your new Queen! Sarah of Fey, Queen of Goblins, Lady of the Labyrinth!"

* * *

Sarah was astounded by the number of gifts they received. She knew most newlyweds received a lot of gifts, but three hundred and twenty was more than enough. The one gift that had the biggest impact was from her family; it was a life size painting of the picture Karen had taken before prom. Both she and Jareth looked utterly happy and in love, regal and powerful. Crying Sarah hugged Karen, thanking her profusely.

Other gifts included magic ingredients, jewelry, furniture, perfumes, clothes, horses, plants and Underground currency. Sarah moved through the gifts as if in a daze, everything blending together, Jareth guiding her.

* * *

Jareth saw Sarah recover enough so that by the time they got to the cake she was smiling and chatting happily. He was worried when she had almost gone catatonic during the unveiling of the gifts. Even he was impressed by the number of gifts, equally moved by Karen's unique and thoughtful painting.

Everyone gathered in the dining hall for the cake and buffet, looking to Jareth and Sarah. They stood on a raised dais and holding hands they but the first piece of cake, going through the Aboveground tradition of smearing the dessert on each other's faces.

* * *

"Oh, I'm exhausted." Sarah collapsed onto Jareth's new throne, one of stone with a high back. She then proceeded to kick her heels off.

"So am I." Jareth perched himself on the arm of the throne. "But everyone is gone now, so you don't need to stay dressed up."

"Thank you for the clothes." She pushed herself off the throne, scooping up her shoes.

"Anything to make you feel more comfortable." He followed her to their room. "This transition must be difficult."

"It is, but it's getting easier." Sarah went directly for her wardrobe once inside the enormous apartments. "You might need to help me with these lacings in back."

Sarah pulled out a plain purple gown of cotton to wear around the castle at night when Jareth's ungloved, ring adorned hand stopped her. Turning she looked up into his face. His mismatched eyes blazed with desire, rooting her in place.

"You'll only have the finest clothes to wear, Sarah-mine. Never again will you have to bear such cloths against your skin." His voice was dark. "And tonight, as you promised, you will be mine."

Sarah could barely believe her ears, but Jareth locked his mouth onto hers, dispelling any doubts.


	9. Consumation Rated M

**Disclaimer:** This is a MATURE chapter for adult readers only. If you are uncomfortable with his kind of material, or are not yet 18 years old, PLEASE skip to the next chapter. You will miss nothing crucial to the storyline. If you do continue to read this, enjoy. I did.

* * *

Sarah's innocent remark of needing help with her laces had completely undone Jareth, releasing the passionate beast that he kept restrained. Beneath his lips Sarah melts, her hands twinning into his hair. Jareth let his fingers walk up her spine, moving to the knot in the lacing at the back of her dress. She trembled, her own hands slipping around to the front of his tuxedo, edging the jacket off his shoulders.

Jareth let Sarah do as she wished, simply undoing the knot of her lacings, not pushing. He wanted the bodily pleasures of marriage, but not at the price of forcing Sarah to do so reluctantly. Her fingers slipped each gold button from it's mooring, exposing his pale and heaving chest to her. Sarah let her fingertips lightly brush his skin, eliciting small sounds of pleasure from Jareth.

_Oh Gods, don't stop. Don't ever stop!_

Her fingertips were cool and soft skinned as the skimmed downwards through his light mat of platinum blonde chest hair, his desire half erect and growing harder. Sarah dipped her fingers into Jareth's waistline, circling her hands to his back to undo the button and zipper of his pants, her tongue toying with his in erotic innocence.

* * *

Jareth's skin was like the softest satin she had ever felt. Sarah grew bold from his kiss and the bodily responses her touch garnered. She had thought all male body hair would be coarse, but Jareth's wasn't. It wasn't soft either. It felt more like velvet to her. Sarah knew why Jareth refrained from touching her; he wanted her to set the pace. So set it she will.

Gently she pulled her mouth from his, wanting to see Jareth's reactions. His eyes were darkened and glazed by passion, lips moist and swollen. Sarah marveled on the power that she could turn the Goblin King into a man not beyond the reach of love and desire. She cherished it.

"You're too dressed." Sarah pushed Jareth's white shirt off his shoulders, hearing it flutter to the floor. In the firelight provided by the monstrous fireplace Jareth looked as if he were made of ivory his skin was so pale and sculpted.

"So are you." Jareth replied, slowly unlacing her bodice, fingers gently teasing the sensitized flesh of her back. Sarah let out a soft moan, letting her hands continue.

_Please let me die! No, don't. This feels wonderful._

* * *

Jareth now knew Sarah was serious in giving herself to him by the way she looked at him. Her big blue-hazel eyes were an earthy color in the flickering light, seeing him as if he were a delicacy to be savored. He kinda liked the idea of Sarah slowly eating him, making his blood shoot into his growing shaft.

As his fingers deftly plucked at the lacings on her back, Sarah's hands were in the process of peeling his pants away from his body. They had ceased kissing and were now watching each other, becoming aroused that way.

Cheating Jareth used his magic to dissolve the last ties on the back of Sarah's dress, mad with desire to see her, taste her, have her. She had succeeded in freeing his now fully erect member from his pants and was unable to tear her eyes away. Taking her hand with a murmured, "It's okay," Jareth placed her hand on him.

* * *

_Oh my, oh my, oh my!_

Sarah let her fingers explore the thick length of him, marveling at the silky velvet over steel feel of Jareth. He was pulsing in time with her heartbeat, the purplish red head of it twitching. How was something that big going to fit in her? She ran her index finger along his length and a shuddering breath ripped out of him.

"It's so big."

"But not too big." Jareth said gently. He motioned for them to move to the bed. "But that comes later."

_Later?_ Sarah wondered crawling onto the soft bed as Jareth untied the gauzy canopy. He then followed her to the middle of the bed, firelight still able to illuminate their night. He looked painfully aroused from the slow and deliberate way he crawled up her body, teasing her.

"Don't be afraid sweetling." Jareth crooned, skimming his lips lightly over her hot skin as he moved towards her mouth. "I'll teach you all you need to know."

"I'm not afraid." Sarah whispered truthfully, body beginning to ache. But what her body was hungering for she wasn't absolutely sure. "Teach me everything."

"Oh I will, my love. I will." He lowered his mouth to hers, tasting like power and dark sensuality.

* * *

He kissed her softly, running his tongue along the contours of her mouth, memorizing it. Sarah tasted of innocence and passion, and soon Jareth would sample her other delicacies. Her body was soft beneath his, but deceptively strong, all open and inviting. Just the thought of loving Sarah made Jareth lightheaded.

Dragging his mouth from hers he moved to taste the tangy skin of her neck, his hard and fully erect penis grinding into the sheets between her legs. Sarah's skin was so smooth, almost like living moonbeams, damp with building excitement. Jareth's tongue burrowed at her pulse point, wanting to feel the pumping with every part of his body. A soft, sexy moan escaped her lips, urging him on.

"Oh, oh God!" Sarah gasped as Jareth's mouth sought her large, firm breasts. In all his years he'd never met anyone as responsive as Sarah, her hands knotted into his hair as he chastely kissed her nipples. But that wasn't enough, so he gently sucked the pebbled peaks into his mouth, a shuddering moan escaping Sarah.

* * *

Sarah had never felt anything so wonderful as Jareth's mouth on her breasts, sucking her gently. The liquid heat of his mouth scaled her and added to the impressive heat building inside her. His abdomen rested against her most intimate place, the difference in skin textures making tremors race up her spine. Moaning deeply she gripped his hair, holding him to her breast as she arched her back.

Jareth's chest rumbled against her stomach, tickling her. Sarah's free hand was running up and down his bare back, her nails lightly scratching. Suddenly she recognized the deep and marvelous sound coming from the man she loved.

"Jareth." Sarah gasped. "Are you laughing at me?" She nearly whimpered when he removed his mouth from her.

"Not at you love, but your uninhibited reactions." Jareth's breath danced over her damp nipples. "But it makes the experience all the more enjoyable." To prove his point he pressed down, causing the very tip of his sexuality to brush the wet ache between her legs.

"Ooh. Well, don't stop." His hot head had felt amazing as it tickled against her curl cloaked innocence, shooting tingles straight to her head.

* * *

Not bothering with a reply Jareth leaned up to look down at Sarah. She lay open and prone, prettily flushed and radiating passion. Savoring the sensation of the blood pulsing in his member he gazed upon beauty in rare perfection. Her agitated and reddened nubs were signs of his loving as Sarah's chest heaved.

Lovingly he skimmed his hands down her smooth, flat stomach, his eyes following the movement of his hands. Jareth felt the breath knocked out of him at the sight of Sarah's apex. She had the thickest patch of curls he has ever seen, hiding her feminine secrets behind dark brown, saturated hair.

Saturated. Sarah was so responsive to his touch that she was so ready she was dripping. As a matter of fact, Jareth saw where a bead of her juices had soaked the sheets below. He felt his nostrils flaring, trying to catch her scent. His penis became larger at the sight, if that were possible.

"You are so beautiful Sarah." Jareth said quietly, almost in reverence. And he meant it too. She was a rarity among women, with the capacity to rule a kingdom, herself and him.

"I love you."

"Really?" Sarah was gasping, desperation thickening her voice.

* * *

"Truly." He replied with a sly grin. She wondered at that until her body jumped, something touching her between her legs.

"Relax." It stroked through her curls. "It's just my finger." Lightly he skimmed it against her, making her swoon.

For a finger, it sure felt magical, slipping between the folds that hid her feminine sex. He rubbed her down low before moving higher, drawing her moisture up, warming her. He was gentle with her, as if he didn't want to bruise her.

"More please." She begged, thrusting her hips upwards, urging his hand on. He complied, pressing the heel of his hand to her as his finger sought impossibly further. She shook when he slowly withdrew his hand, feeling empty. He could not simply show her pleasures and then slip aw – Oh.

Jareth buried his face between her thighs, effectively cutting off her disappointment. His tongue snaked out, touching her briefly. It wasn't enough for Sarah. Opening wider she bent her knees, placing her feet flat on the mattress, offering herself up to him. He accepted, burrowing his talented tongue deeper.

"Ohhhh, oh yes. Yes!"

* * *

Sarah was delightful under his tongue, being amazingly responsive and vocal. She tasted like heaven to Jareth who was lapping her, whipping her. She was richer than dark chocolate and finer than the best wine. She was also very soft, very delicate.

She was dusky rose colored beyond her forest of curls, and her nub of pleasure was a hidden treasure for his plunder. Sarah was gripping his shoulders, lifting her hips into his face. Her liquid passion was creamy on his tongue and lips, firing his desire to bury himself inside her.

Her inner walls began quivering, pulsing around his tongue and Jareth knew she was near her edge. He couldn't let Sarah have her first climax at this early stage. With one last long sweep he pulled away and dropped a chaste kiss on her wet curls

_Soon my love you will find what you are looking for._

"Wh – Why did you stop?" Sarah asked as Jareth moved off her to lay by her side. His chest was heaving like hers, lips still glazed with her juices.

"Just as I explored you, you shall now explore me." He replied. "And I shall teach you what pleasures me, just as you showed me."

"Oooh."

* * *

_Explore him? The way he did me?_

Sarah couldn't wait to touch him, so she quickly pounced, settling her soaking wet center on his abdomen above his straining penis. She felt Jareth's muscles ripple under her with a building boldness. Explore him she would.

Sarah started with a slow, luxurious kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. With a slow circular motion she ground her wet heat against the base of his masculinity. Jareth, in turn, rolled his hips under hers, making her gasp against his mouth. His curls were tangled with hers, creating unique sensations. Sarah thought she would pass out from desire.

She briefly paid homage to his chest, having already worshiped it with her hands. But as she worked her way down, she noted how strong his body was and that, despite being slim, he was as muscular as any man. Softly she pressed a kiss to his belly button before moving on.

Looking at Jareth's erect and trembling manhood Sarah reverted back to her shy self, the inexperienced virgin. Biting her lip, she decided to go on blind instinct. She touched the tip of her tongue to his head, licking up the bead of white substance there. He tasted tangy, like an erotic spice.

* * *

Jareth nearly come undone at Sarah's tentative touch. Taking pity Jareth moved out of Sarah's reach saying,

"Wait. You can explore me at another time. Tonight I'm the driver."

Sarah simply nodded, to new to fully understand that once they make love her shyness will fade. She lay back, limp and waiting for him. Passion had cooled a bit on both sides, but Jareth knew it wouldn't last long.

"This may hurt at first." Jareth reassured her as he settled over her. "But only this one time."

"I know." Sarah kissed him softly. "I'm ready."

Looking into Sarah's eyes Jareth slowly pressed his cap to her dewiness, wanting to see her reactions. She gasped and accepted him into her, eyes wide. He hurt her as only love can, completely transforming her into Fey.

With tenderness Jareth continued to rock, her body adjusting rapidly. Sarah repeated his name over and over, matching his rhythm. Time drifted away, lost in the night. She was warmth, wetness, silkiness all in one around him as he drove himself deep.

* * *

Sarah felt whole, for the first time in ages she felt complete. Jareth wasn't too big, and he made love to her as if she were precious. The pressure built as she panted his name, straining for the bliss she knew was waiting. With a few feral and consuming thrusts that pushed her higher on the bed Sarah's world exploded into glitter and stardust, Jareth's heat spiking into her core.

As she came down from that high she felt his thrusts gentle and slow until he was still. His arms trembled on either side of her from exhaustion and the strain of holing his weight up. Jareth's breaths were hot against her skin, Sarah struggling for breath as well.

"My Gods." He gasped, voice rough. "You, my love, are absolutely amazing."

"I – I am?" She managed to ask.

"Yes, and we'll explore other avenues." Jareth lifted his hips from hers, tickling her as he drew himself out, leaving her feeling empty. "But for now I suggest we sleep."

Sarah curled into his arms, entranced by the completeness of the moment. Her thighs, slick from passion, nestled against his damp and spent manhood. His strong arms pulled her close, her eyes drooping tiredly, the smell of their sex a wonderful aroma.

"Sleep well sweetling." Jareth murmured.

"Mmm-hm."


	10. Labyrinth Ever After

Their honeymoon bore them their first child, Alexandria. To Jareth, she looked just like her mother. Two years later came Matthew, an exact replica of his father with Sarah's eyes. Five years after Matthew came the twins, Alexis and Edward, both a blend of Sarah and Jareth.

The Goblin Kingdom, The Labyrinth and the whole of the Underground benefitted from Sarah's presence. She was the perfect queen; loyal, fair, sharp minded and firm. Everyone loved her, and so did her family.

On his twelfth birthday Toby returned to his ancestral homeland to take lessons with the four royal children. Jarethkin, as he was called by the family, was a powerful Fey. But besides that power, he had his older sisters traits.

Jareth and Sarah were blissfully happy, their happiness and love flowing over everything they did. Their children respected them and in return they gained the same respect. Jareth couldn't be happier with his life.

* * *

"So, Sarah-mine, when you first received my book did you have any idea you'd be so happy?" Jareth asked.

"No, but I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed him, love filling her heart.


End file.
